Breaking the Path
by FattySkeleton
Summary: When Dib and Gaz die, Zim is forced to recognize a truth that he was blind to before. He will have to chose whether to follow his destined path or to break a new one . . . but . . . not before getting some revenge.


The Dib is dead.

The Gaz was dead too.

I had tried so hard to kill the Dib, I had tried so very hard to overcome the Gaz. They had seemingly been made to stand in my way.

He bravely stood astride the path I was destined to follow, besting my every attempt to travel along, fighting my every step, shielding those I would step on. The Protector of his own and none else.

He was so different from me.

I would use my own, I would travel on their lives like so much waste. I was made for the destruction of everything. A weapon everyone could see and respect, but did just as much harm to the one directing me.

He would coax his kind to step aside, to let them live in there own world while meeting his needs. He tried to show them the truth, but they just bent their minds to keep them in their shells. He was a medicine, a thing needed by all. A wonderful object that was valued by all. But wasted on the on deserving, while the recognition was given to the _doctor_.

He was the cure, but he was left to _die _by his _wards_.

And the Gaz.

The Gaz I now relies was the brace. The thing that kept the hero up. The last thing that he could rely on. The only one who could tell him day by day that he was doing the right thing, the thing that must be done, that this was the real world, that I was real, that he was real, that he had a purpose.

She was the only one not in a shell, she knew what was real, she knew what was imagination. She was the only one on this entire planet that could look at any situation and just _know _exactly what was going on. What demons were in our minds and which threats were real. She made the Dib sure that he was sane even though everyone else told him otherwise. She was the brace that held the obstacle in my path up.

So it was only natural that he fell when she was taken away.

I can see my path now. I had never seen my path before. I had always run blindly down it, working to get to the end as soon as possible, to finish it for the ones who directed me onto it. The obstacle that I had opened my eyes for was gone. I saw the end.

I saw the end and I hated it.

The end isn't there.

My path doesn't _end_. I will always run, always go towards something I will never reach. There is no purpose to move if there is nothing to move towards.

So I decided to follow. To follow the obstacles that left me. I'll run toward them, I'll chase them.

Even if they never stop running.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 1234567890**

"This is the 12 o'clock NEWS. The case of the hit and run done three weeks ago has finally been solved. The driver, a Mister Dwiky, had been drunk and supposedly not seen the victim, the daughter of the famous Professor Membrane. He had become panicked after the girl had not gotten up. Sadly the girl had still been alive, but with out medical attention she died an hour later from blood loss.

And a week later the famous Membrane was hit with another horrible tragedy. His son, already with pre-existing mental sicknesses, committed suicide at his school. The boy had taken numerous sleeping pills in the school bathroom and then went back to class. The boy's condition was alerted to the teacher by a friend of his. The teacher has been rewarded with the Best Teacher Reward for waiting for after class to call the paramedics and not startling the rest of the students, and for restraining the friend that was trying to skip school with the body. His suicide note, which was written on his hand, was a sure sign of his declining mental health. It read, 'You can have the world, if you still think it's worth your time.'

"Wait! This just in! The teacher Miss. Bitters has been murdered! Her body was found on the school's roof impaled to a large piece of wood and burned.

Next to Miss Bitters's body was Mister Dwicky's. He seems to have had a pipe shoved through his body multiple times. The murderer left a message written in the blood and ash, implying that the murderer was here for at least the 2 hours it would take for Miss Bitters to burn.

"The message was, 'I had the time before you both opened my eyes.' It is thought to be written in a code. We will have more information on later NEWS.

In other news, a 911 call was made for a house that was burning since 6:45. The inhabitants of the house, a Robot-Mom, Robot-Dad and Zim Human, were not saved from the house before the structure was put under so much stress from the fire that it collapsed. The police suspect arson. Because on the fence in front of the burning house is written, 'If you chase, there is always a hope of capture.'

'That's all for the 12 o'clock NEWS, turn in tomorrow to know more about these totally unrelated cases!"


End file.
